With Time, We Change
by eatprayread210
Summary: Bella never jumped, Cullens didn't come back. She falls in love with Jake, but Jake imprints and leaves her heartbroken. What happens when the Cullens come back to Forks later and finds Bella still alive? Full summary inside.
1. Heartbroken

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish, I don't own Twilight.

**Summary:** Bella never jumps off the cliff, the Cullens never come back. She falls in love with Jacob but Jake imprints on another girl and breaks Bella's heart unintentionally. Bella gets changed by another coven of "vegetarian" vampires that discover her lost in the woods. What happens when 60 years later, the Cullens come back to Forks?

**BPOV:**

After Edward left me, life dragged on. But I met my personal sun, Jacob Black. He kept on declaring his love for me, and I eventually took him up on his offer, and fell in love with Jake. He was my best friend and boyfriend and I was finally happy again. The gaping hole in my chest that Edward had created closed up, and I was able to be a normal human again. The thought of Edward didn't even come across my mind until today.

I texted Jake and said I was coming down to La Push, where I pretty much spend my whole life. I arrived at Jake's house and went inside like it was my own, and Billy told me Jake was down at the beach waiting for me. So I walked down to the beach, and there I saw my Jacob Black looking at another girl like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I was absolutely furious! How could he do this to me?

I went over there and slapped him, and he told me the words that run through my head over and over again.

_"I'm sorry Bella. I've imprinted on that beautiful girl over there. It's not my fault, it's a wolf instinct and if I could, I'd stop it. I'm so sorry, can we please stay friends?" _I used all my strength not to break into tears in front of his face, and I just ran. I ran to my truck, and ditched it at my house. From there, I began to wander around aimlessly, inside some forest. Now here I am, lost in the forest, and it's almost nighttime.

For the second time in the past year, my heart has been mangled beyond repair. I thought that Jake was fixing the hole up, but he was tearing my heart up more. How much can one person survive? What have I ever done that earns me this amount of pain? I just want to die, to leave all this horror in this world and move on. But the thought of Charlie going through all the pain that I am is so repulsive; I have to keep myself alive for his sake.

Through my tears and pain, I didn't realize that I was being watched. There were four of them, extremely beautiful, and familiar even though I'd never seen them before.

I didn't notice any of them until I heard a rustle of leaves and instantly was overcome with fear. They came out and my heart stopped.


	2. A New World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight. *sigh*

**A/N: Sorry, the last chapter was pretty short. Just trying to make it suspenseful!! (:**

**A New World:**

My eyes were staring, wide with fright. The 4 creatures looming in front of me definitely were not human. They were something else, like...vampires? As the moonlight shone on their faces, I saw they had an inhuman beauty. They had light, golden yellow eyes, telling me that they were like the Cullens were, "vegetarian" vampires. Well at least I knew I had some chance of leaving this meeting alive.

"You're not human. You're vampires." I said uncertainly. I want to know what they're doing here, watching me.

"How do you know this?" One of them asked.

"I know because I was once with a vampire, but they...left. They moved, and left me behind because I was not good enough. I've been broken up into pieces for the second time in my life, and I think I'm about ready to kill myself." I don't know why, but I decided to spill everything to these strangers. They made me feel strangely comfortable.

"Ohhhh! That's horrible! Don't kill yourself!! My name is Brianna, and this is my boyfriend, Alex. You are Isabella Swan right?" Brianna was a short woman, very happy. She looked like a hyper elf! Her hair was long, completely straight, hanging until the middle of her back. She had tiny features which reminded me greatly of Alice.

"Bella... How do you know my name?" How much more does she know about me?

"Well, my gift is that when I see people, I know some of their basic information. It's not exactly mind-reading, it's more like reading a person's profile. The longer I'm around the person, the more I know about them." Brianna said happily, "Alex here has the power to influence the elements. He's like those people on TV with magic powers!!"

Alex chuckled and looked away embarrassedly. Alex was tall, about a head taller than Brianna who looked like she was under 5 feet. He had this mature look to him, but a playful twinkle in his eyes. His long brown hair was shaggy, and tousled. He had the typical beauty that all vampires had, but I really didn't see him that way.

The other two vampires from this coven stepped out of the darkness. It was a man and a woman, both tall and blonde.

"Hello, my name is Selena. I have a gift that allows me to move things around without me actually touching them. I think it's called telekinesis." She smiled and said.

"My name is Shane, and Selena is my mate. I have invisibility, so if you ever feel like someone's watching you, that's me!!" Shane looked like a teasing character. He reminded me of Emmett, even though Shane was nowhere near as buff and muscled. He had straight blonde hair that was spiked up carefully.

"Bella, we have to tell you something. We came here to find you for a reason. It's Charlie." Brianna said with a sad look on her face. Those were to two words that could snap me out of a coma.

"What happened to Charlie?? What's wrong? Tell me!" I shouted frantically.

"I'm so sorry... Charlie was in a car accident. He didn't survive." Selena gave me a pitying look. Now I have no reason to live on. My Edward has left me, My Jacob has left me, and now my own father has left me alone in this cold, dark world. What more is left for me to live with? Pain and agony, that's it. The tears spilled over and I started sobbing on the cold forest ground.

Shane came to me, and wrapped his arms around me. Soon Selena, Brianna, and Alex followed suit. They sat there the whole night waiting for my eyes to dry out and for me to fall asleep. Eventually I did, and when I woke they were all in the same pose, looking at me cautiously.

"Thank you guys. I wouldn't have survived through the night if it wasn't for you. I think I'll go now." I stood up quickly, but due to my lack of balance, I fell back down onto Alex.

"Oh no you will not! I know what you're going to do! You're going to commit suicide. We're not going to let you." Brianna glared at me.

"But, what more is left for me here?" I asked sadly.

"You have us, and if you are willing, we'll turn you into a vampire." I thought hard about this. This was what I had wanted so long ago, what seemed like 2 lifetimes ago. When Edward was still here, and when he still loved me. If I was a vampire, maybe he'd take me back. Or maybe, I'd find someone else, someone better. Someone that thought I was good enough for them. So with these thoughts, I agreed. I was going to become a vampire.

"You do know it hurts right? So we're going to bite you, and you will feel the pain. The pain will subside in about 3 days, when you will have completed the transformation." Alex said matter-of-factly. With that I nodded and motioned for them to get on with it.

Selena leaned toward me with her eyes closed, and bit down on my arm. The pain was unbearable! The searing agony ripped through my veins, making me scream for death. Why couldn't they kill me already? This was pure hell.

Finally, after three torturous days, the pain subsided. I opened my eyes to see a totally new world.

**A/N: So do you like it? Please review!! I'm probably going to keep one more chapter in this time, and then skip ahead to where all the real action's gonna be. Come on, click on the little review button, and tell me what you think!!**


	3. Renewed Hope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah.

**Renewed Hope: **

When the transformation was over, I found myself lying on a soft queen bed in a very purple room. It had purple sheets, with shiny lavender walls. Where was I? This definitely was not my room. My room, in my house, with Charlie. The thought of Charlie was enough to make me sob, but then I realized, no tears were falling. There was only a slight sting that came to my eyes. So this is what a vampire feels like when they want to cry.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. You're okay now." Selena reassured. I have a feeling I'm really going to love Selena.

"No, it's not that. It's Charlie. I've never felt so alone." I said quietly.

"You're not alone. You have us." Selena had a caring look in her eyes that I just could not doubt. So I went along with their lives, living with them and befriended them. It still was very hard to look in their eyes and see the love they had for their mates, while I was alone, and had no one. But still, they loved me all the same, as a sister and I would not leave them for anything.

I had decided to go hunting alone because for some reason, I was not like other newborns. We were supposed to be all bloodthirsty and filled with evil but no, I was not like that. I was calm and wise, like I expected all this and was so prepared that I just skipped over the demon stage.

I began to run, and caught the scent of elk. Animals did not smell as appetizing as humans, but I never longed for human blood since my record is clean. I have never tasted a single drop of human blood.

I followed the scent of the elk and found a large herd in the middle of the forest. Time to feed. I went with my natural instincts and gave up my senses to the hunt. But what snapped me out of my thirst was a disgusting, repulsive smell of a dog. I could hear a heart pounding, and blood pumping through a body but the smell warded all of the thirst of. It was a absolutely horrible!

Jacob stepped through the shadows with a surprised look on his face.

"Bells? Is that you?" He asked uncertainly. Jake never used to be uncertain to me! What happened?

"Yeah Jake." I realized that I had forgiven him for breaking my heart after I felt a surge of pleasure run through me at the sight of him. Of course, it wasn't his fault that he imprinted on that girl. It was a wolf thing, an instinct. Jake's still my best friend, and I'm so glad I have someone in this cold, lonely world. "I'm sorry that I slapped you before. I understand totally, and I have forgiven you."

"Oh Bells, I thought you were dead. I sat there for 2 whole days crying my heart out." With that he ran into me with his arms wide open. I embraced him fiercely, and he shuddered.

"So you're a vampire now, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, a coven found me and changed me." I said.

"Well, vampire or human, you're still my Bells, and you always will be." Jake said happily. These were the words that made my day, and reminded me that I am loved and why I'm still here. With these words in my head, I could carry on and know that there's always someone that will be there for me. My best friend, Jacob Black, who loves me even though I am his natural enemy.

"Yes Jake, I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much!" Now I wish we weren't going to move away from Forks. I want to stay here with Jake so badly.

"Miss me? I'm staying right here Bella." Jake said confusedly.

"No, we're moving. We have to because everyone knows me here, and they'll certainly notice the difference. We're planning to move to Pennsylvania for maybe 2 or 3 decades, and then we'll come back to Forks because I love it so much." I said.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise me you'll write to me?" He asked.

"I promise. It'll be so hard for me when you leave this world." I couldn't imagine life without Jacob.

"Leave this world? Oh no way! The girl that I imprinted on, well she's a new werewolf. Kind of... Well we're planning to stay here for the long term. I'm not going anywhere. Trying to get rid of me?" Jake said playfully.

"Oh yes, I hate you so much!" I laughed back and threw my arms around his waist again. But we couldn't stay here forever, my family is waiting, and I have to leave. We slowly pulled away from eachother and whispered out goodbyes.

I ran back home excitedly and told my coven about my encounter with Jacob. They already knew that I had seen a werewolf because of the horrid smell. I just gave a sheepish smile and started to move our suitcases into the moving truck. Brianna was so much like Alice, she loved shopping. She bought new stuff everyday, saying that the old clothes were wrinkled slightly, and she would not have that. In fact, Brianna was probably worse. But I loved her and the rest of my new coven. Who would've thought that I would ever become a vampire? But the fact that I don't have a mate is still depressing. Maybe I'll find someone in Pennsylvania. A new state, a new life, new hope.

**A/N: I hope it's not too cliffy. Ohhh! I'll try uploading the next chapter today too. I am so into this story, its not even funny! Oh well. Reviews please! They make a writer's day(:**


	4. Second Sight

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. *sob***

**A/N: I am skipping the time in Pennsylvania because there's absolutely no action, no drama, nothing except for Bella wallowing in sorrow and occasional sparks of happiness. Which is very depressing. So I'll just skip ahead 30 years to when Bella's coven decides to move back to Forks. That's when the real drama happens. Oh and btw, Bella's new coven has the last name Hoffman and another name... (Which you'll find out!!)**

**Second Sight: **(30 Years Later)

**BPOV: **

We are finally back at my town, Forks. I have missed Forks so much. I never would've thought I loved this place so greatly. We're moving into a large mansion with beautiful furnishings. Selena's really into designing so she is our professional furniture designer. In that aspect, she's a lot like Esme. Oh how I miss motherly Esme.

"I can't wait to see Jake again!!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"I really don't get what you see in the dog. But as long as it makes you happy, we're okay with it. Are vampires allowed in La Push?" Shane asked. He knew all about the Cullens, and was murderously angry at Edward for leaving me heartbroken.

"Well not the Cullens, but I'm not a Cullen." Those words would've opened a huge hole in my heart, but I was getting better at holding in my pain. I could keep the Cullens in a conversation for about 5 minutes before it started to be too much.

"Yeah, we'll drive you down after school." Shane smiled and left me to my makeup. Sigh. It's our first day at Forks High School and we're all pretending to be sophomores. I remembered the last time I started Forks High School. It was a nightmare! I felt like a shiny new toy being held in front of a bunch of kindergarteners. I stopped that train of thought before it could move onto more painful tracks and decided to think about the people at school. Maybe they would be descendants of my friends! I wonder if Lauren ever went to college, got a husband, settled down, and had kids. They're probably just as obnoxious as her.

By the time we got to school in my silver BMW, most of the kids were already there. We tried not to catch very much attention, but my car was pretty ostentatious. You could see most of the boys eyes following every inch of the car. Maybe this wasn't the best idea....

We swiftly walked out of the car and into the main office to claim our schedules.

"Hello, my name is Isabella...Hoffman. And this is my brother, Alex, and my sister, Selena." I said to the lady at the desk.

"I'm Brianna Brandon and this is my brother, Shane Brandon." Brianna flashed the lady a wide smile. For some reason, the name Brandon reminded me of one of my human memories, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. It'll come back to me soon enough.

After we got our schedules and maps, we walked out of the office and compared schedules.

"Ohh! We all have lunch, calculus, and biology together!" Brianna screamed excitedly. She looked like she was on a sugar rush! Good thing vampires can't get high, or who knows what Brianna would be like!

"Shane, Alex, and I have the same English class." I said, "and I have Gym with Selena." Luckily I had someone I knew in Gym. Even though I am no longer uncoordinated and klutzy, I still had bad memories of gym and felt queasy at the thought of the class.

My morning classes passed by with many looks from the humans and I felt exposed. It was so weird being on the other side of the line, where I am the vampire and everyone is looking at me instead of me being the human, and looking at the Cullens.

*Rrring* It was finally time for lunch to begin. I laughed at the thought of us actually having lunch. I don't think the humans would enjoy that too much. So we put on our charade of throwing money away and buying human food that we would dispose of anyway.

We walked to an empty table by the windows that I knew right away would be ours for the time that we spend at Forks High School. When we sat down, it hit me. Brianna's last name was Brandon, and that was Alice's last name before she was a vampire. Does that mean...?

My trail of thoughts were interrupted when I saw them walking towards our table.

**A/N: Oh yes. Cliffy!! Haha I bet you everyone knows who "them" is. Just needed the tiniest bit of suspense. Oh well, I'll try to update again today. Reviews please!**


	5. A Touch of Hate

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie's, not mineee!!**

**A/N: Yeah, you're right, this isn't a very unique topic at the moment but believe me, there's drama coming on. Bella might be a little OOC with all the hate but remember, she doesn't really hold grudges.**

**A Touch of Hate:**

**BPOV:**

The Cullens. Two words that break my heart. And now I see them walking towards us. Why do they have to ruin my happiness? I have finally found a perfect family for me, and here they come again, ruining everything. I saw Alice, her face light up when she saw me. Knowing her, she probably already knew that I was going to be here, and forced her family to move back here. Strangely, Jasper was not present with them.

Rose was still as beautiful as ever, and she had a soft smile on her face. I guess she doesn't hate me anymore, not that it really matters. Emmett was literally bouncing up and down in joy after seeing me here again. How were they not confused? They didn't know that I had been changed.

I saved the most beautiful and painful face to look at for last, and Edward had a very confused look on his face. It was like he was wondering if he was dreaming. No, he was probably wondering if he was in a nightmare, and his old love had come back to haunt him. My eyes tightened and I had to restrain myself from bolting out of the cafeteria at vampire speed.

**EPOV: (Edward)**

We walked out of the lunch line, and the scent of another coven of vampires hit me strongly. So we weren't the only ones here. Alice should've seen this, why didn't she tell me of all people? What else did Alice see? I looked into her thoughts and all I heard was _Come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips and you pull me down hard, and drown me love. _Over and over and over and over again!!! Trying to annoy me on purpose. Oh that evil little pixie.

I was interrupted from my annoyed thoughts when I saw a girl with beautiful mahogany hair, with a touch of hate in her eyes, glaring at us. The rest of the table was occupied by four others, all deathly pale, with golden butterscotch eyes. They were extremely beautiful, and right away I knew that this was the new coven of vampires. They're sitting at the table where we used to sit!

The girl with the brown hair looked oh so familiar, and I realized she kind of smelled like my Bella. Although I don't think I have any right to call such a pure and innocent girl my Bella anymore. How is she a vampire? When did she meet this new coven? We have so much to catch up on. I tried to hear her thoughts but sadly, she's still a mental mute. For some reason, I couldn't hear any of the other coven's thoughts. Am I losing my powers? This sucks.

We kept walking toward the coven and sometime when I was lost in my thoughts she decided to sit at their table.

"Bella...is that you? Oh I've missed you so much!! We've got sooooo much to catch up on!! It's awesome that you're a vampire now. We have a lot to tell you. Can we sit with you guys?" With that last sentence, Alice became the tiniest bit sad and guilty. Guilty. I should be feeling so guilty right now. Wanting Bella after everything I've put her through. She'll never be mine again.

Bella was noticeably tense, and she said through her teeth, "No, Alice, you can't sit with us." She gritted her teeth audibly and looked away. She turned ALICE down? Since when has she hated Alice? I thought she'd only hate me, after what I did to her, but the rest of my family is innocent. I'd give up anything to see what she's thinking right now.

**BPOV:**

I am so glad Edward can't hear what I'm thinking now. He'd be able to see all this pain, and how I still do love him. Why do I love him? He's been so horrible to me. With that crooked smile on his face, does he imagine that I would just come back to him? Fall into his arms like people in movies do? Well newsflash big boy, this isn't anything close to a fairytale. And you're definitely not my knight in shining armor!

"...we can't? Bella, it's me Alice. What's wrong with you?" Alice had a confused look on her face, like she couldn't understand why I refused.

"Alice, it's pretty simple. You. Can't. Sit. Here. Understand now?" How did she expect me to forgive them so easily? They ruined my life, I'm not going to welcome them with a warm hug!

Alice's eyes glazed over, and I knew she was having one of her visions. When she zoned back into the cafeteria, she put on a sad look and started to walk away. Rosalie and Emmett also followed behind her to an empty table, but Edward stayed there, rooted in place. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to find my coven's thoughts. But he won't be able to because I put a shield over all of us. He's not getting into our minds.

"Don't you understand English? Or does your brain not comprehend long sentences? Okay, we'll make it easy on you. Eddie go bye-bye! Now shoo." Shane had a mean glint in his eyes, and snickered. Alex started laughing so hard he fell on the floor and Brianna rolled her eyes. Selena walked up to the table and sat down with a bewildered look in her eyes.

This day's just getting better and better isn't it?

**A/N: Hmm. I hope that was good. I'm trying to make it the slightest bit funny, because we all need humor in our lives don't we? Well thanks to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Review(:**


	6. Life's a Drag

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

**A/N: It's gonna take me a little longer to upload new chapters on the weekdays because of school so sorry!! I'm also having a little writer's block, so I'm sorry if it's a bit dull at the moment. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. You people are amazing!**

**Life's a drag:**

**BPOV:**

Gosh. Life sucks. Right after lunch ended, I decided skip out on the rest of the school day. I mean come on, it's like my sixth time through high school, what's the point? If I was still human, I'd feel like throwing up right now.

I feel really bad for snapping at Alice like that, but if Alice sat with us then Edward would, and I really did not want that. How much could one person survive right? I sat in a corner all huddled up into the tiniest ball I could manage.

My dry sobs echoed through my room and I just wanted to die. Ha. How ironic, I wanted the exact thing I couldn't have. What is it with me wanting that? First I wanted Edward, which I can't have. Then I wanted to become a vampire, which I couldn't have at that time. Then I wanted Jacob, which I can't have. And now I want to die...which I can have if I anger the Volturi. But who was Edward to chase me out of my life, the life that I loved? No one, that's who. So I'm going to live my life exactly how its been for the last three decades, and pretend like Edward's not here at all. I know this won't exactly do anything to help the situation, but it's the best I can do right now.

I decided to go back to school the next day, and endure whatever torture that has been given to me. We took my car again, because it was the LEAST flashy car. That really says something doesn't it? **(A/N: I loveee flashy cars! Just going with Bella's character. Sorry for interrupting!)**

"So what happened yesterday?" Selena asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, it was just too much to see Edward like that. I just...overloaded I guess?" I hope they'd accept my meager explanation for ditching them like that.

"Hey, no prob girl! We know what he did to you, he is sooooo going down baby! Down like rollercoaster!" Shane winked and smiled at Brianna who was laughing so hard, she would be crying if she was able to. Shane was always able to bring a smile to my face, he's a person I can't live without.

Morning classes went by in a blur since the only thing I could think about was meeting Edward at lunch. It was like doomsday. The clock kept ticking, and before I knew it, the bell rang.

I'm going in.

**A/N: Yeah...it's really short. I should make the next one longer. I have a good idea of the whole plot of the story, so I think I'll move on from Bella's anger with Edward if you get what I mean. Reviews please! (:**


	7. Finding a Way

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all Stephenie's!! But the new coven is all mine(:**

**A/N: Just thought I'd update again today because the chapter before was really short. So here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Finding the Way:**

**EPOV:**

What happened to Bella? Why did she leave? I feel so guilty for leaving her so long ago. Who would've thought that she would become a vampire, and a beautiful one too! Not saying that she wasn't beautiful before, but now... What am I thinking? How much damage can I do to one girl and expect her to still stand?

Alice broke my thoughts and said, "You know she will find out soon enough."

"But she _can't_ Alice, she just can't!" My voice broke with the tension and stress I was going through. Just then, Jasper walked into the room and glared at me as usual.

"Why are you so stressed? Because Bella's still alive? Looks like you're not off the hook as easily as you thought." Jasper sneered. But I deserved this and much more. Alice was the one more hurt by Jasper's anger.

"Jazz, please." Alice whispered.

"I don't think you have any right to call me Jazz, do you?" Jasper looked away, and I heard his mental shouts of grief and anger. _STOP LISTENING TO MY BRAIN EDWARD!_ Don't I wish. "You know what? I really don't care what your problem is. You've given me enough pain, you can solve your problems by yourself." With that, Jasper sped out of the room faster than I could've ever gone, and that's really something.

Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears, but as I said before, we deserved this totally.

"This should have never happened. Why? What will Bella think when she finds out?" Alice bit her lip slightly and looked away.

"Alice, honey, we'll figure something out. If it's that we have to leave, we'll leave. We'll find a way Alice, we will find a way." I said, and moved towards her to put my arms around her tiny shoulders. She was just so small and delicate, I couldn't resist her. It was a totally different love than I had for Bella, and I felt like I would need both of them. But that's something I can't have. It's either Alice or Bella, and Alice is the one that I certainly need more.

We have something in common, me and Alice. We're both freaks. She can see the future, and I can read minds. Jasper is pretty normal compared to us. Maybe this is why we had an affair, or maybe we were just meant to be together, and Jasper and Bella were just obstacles in our lives that we would overcome and come closer.

Whatever it is, I know that Alice and I are together, and we won't separate for anything. Not even Bella.

Alice pulled away from our embrace and said, "We're telling Bella tomorrow. It's too hard to keep a secret from her, and I want to know if she'll still love me as much as she did before."

"It probably doesn't help that we abandoned her, does it?" I said wryly.

"Well, yes. But that was your fault!!! Not mine, I love Bella." Alice said sadly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. We're finding a way remember?" I said to reassure myself more than Alice.

"Finding a way..." Alice whispered brokenly into my chest.

**A/N: Like it? Oh twists!!! I personally LOVE Jasperrr3333 Well, r****eview and tell me what youu think. (:**


	8. Burning Up

**Disclaimer: Edward: Heyy!**

**Me: Omg, you're real! Does that mean Jacob black is real too????**

**Edward: Unfortunately, yes.**

**Me: Oooohhh I own you and him!**

**Edward: Nope, no you don't.**

**Me: *sigh* one day...**

**A/N: Do people actually read my stories? Because it doesn't really seem like it. Oh well, here's the eighth chapter.**

**Burning Up:**

**BPOV:**

I've decided. I am going to forgive Edward for leaving me. Now I just have to find a good way to confront him. School would be perfect, considering the fact that he is in my Biology class. (wow, shocker.) Déjà vu isn't it?

I'd just never seen him in Biology because, of course, I'd skipped in fear of seeing him and breaking down in front of the whole class. But that won't happen because I am going to forgive him for leaving and suggest that we can be friends...I wish we could also be something more. I wish he would be mine again, but he left me because he didn't love me anymore.

Brianna ran over to me and dragged me out of my daydreaming, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!!! I've got great news. We're going shopping!! With Alice Cullen. Now I know you are mad at her but she says that she still loves you and would love to talk to you again. So we're going shopping."

"Bree, I don't really feel like---"

Brianna glared at me and spit out, "We. Are. Going. Shopping. Any more questions?" Sometimes that little girl could be scarier than facing all of the Volturi singlehandedly.

We had rode to school yet again in my car, but we promised we would ride in her car tomorrow. Brianna had a yellow Lamborghini, and it was beautiful. But I'd never drive a car like that, it attracts too much attention. And attention is not something the average klutz wants. But because I'm a vampire I'm not a klutz anymore! I have to keep reminding myself that. It's so hard to get used to perfect balance. I almost prefer my klutziness!

Gym was torturous considering that all I thought about was lunch with Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. That's what my mind constantly lingered on. Couldn't I think of something else? Something better? No, because there WAS nothing better than Edward. Edward was my Adonis, my Greek god, my Romeo. Emphasis on the_ was_.

Selena, Alex, and I met up with Brianna and Shane and we walked into the cafeteria. As usual, we were early and no one was at our usual table. It was so hard to keep a human pace today. Even with all my effort, I walked at a speed that was slightly faster than a normal human.

I sat there in anticipation for the Cullens to arrive in the lunchroom. I couldn't stop bouncing!!! Who was I, Brianna?  
"What are you so bouncy for?" Shane asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing really." If I mentioned the Cullens to him, he'd start growling animalistically.

"Oh it's not nothing. You're planning to forgive the Cullens for leaving aren't you?" Alex said with a slight smile on his face. Dang it, he was right. My face said it all. I forgot how perceptive Alex was. I loved him though, he could always make me feel better.

Just then, the Cullens walked in. Their scent hit me hard, and made me feel alone again. But I wasn't alone, I have my coven, my loving family.

**EPOV:**

I braced myself for full hatred from Bella, but instead she smiled hesitantly at me. What is this? I turned around to see if the smile was for someone behind me, but it wasn't.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

Bella dropped her gaze and said, "No it's available, if you want it." Oh poor Bella. I've put her through too much.

"Thank you, I'd like it." And so I sat down in the seat next to Bella. She looked nervous and looked away through the window.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear, "Bella, please look at me."

"Edward, I'm going to hit myself a hundred times for this, but I forgive you for leaving me." She said and looked up into eyes. There was sadness, agony, pain, and most of all, heartbreak lingering in eyes.

"Thank you Bells. I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you."

"Hold on, I never said that I wanted you back. I just said we can be friends at the moment."

She doesn't want me? That sparked a little something inside me, but did I forget already? I'm pledged to my Alice, my beautiful Alice.

"Friends is good." I smiled and she looked away again. What is she thinking?

**BPOV:**

I was burning up inside. He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me. I was chanting that in my head. All he wants is to be friends. Nothing else. I couldn't bring myself to give myself back to him again after all the pain he'd caused me. But my heart still yearned for him. What am I going to do?

The rest of lunch was just small talk, reminiscing over the years. The Cullens weren't up to much, or so they'd said. When I asked them what was new, they all answered a little hesitantly with the answer "Nothing really..." What was THAT supposed to mean?

Biology was very awkward, Edward and I barely talked in the lab. We were off in our on worlds, thinking about entirely different things. The rest of the day I analyzed everything he had said and done the whole day. Things weren't good, I knew it.

**A/N: They're gonna go shopping next. Woohoo!!! Reviews. (:**


	9. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: Twilight=Stephenie's, Rubber Ducky=Mine. (;**

**A/N: If the last 2 chapters confused you a little: Chapter 8 just went back and showed the first half of the day that Bella said passed by in a blur in Chapter 6. And Chapter 7 was the evening of the first day of school. (when Bella ditched) Read on!**

**Learning the Truth:**

**BPOV:**

Ohmygosh. I can't believe I actually agreed to going to Seattle with Alice and Brianna. They're too hyper!!! Luckily, I have Selena with me, who is more on my wavelength. Alice and Brianna were happily chattering away in the car and it got so annoying I could barely drive without crushing the steering wheel.

I don't even need new clothes! I have enough designer stuff from Brianna, what more do I get from Alice? This is going to be like Barbie Bella all over again!

We got to a large department store and began sifting through its overpriced clothing items. Alice and Brianna had me try on countless outfits, and pick out which were the top 50. Yes, that's right. TOP FIFTY! I have to endure this torture. But I love the fact that Alice is back, and is still my best friend. Alice seems almost the same, but around me she's got a tiny bit of sadness and guilt in her eyes. I wonder why. Now I wish I could read minds!

"Alice, please tell me. What's wrong? Why are you so sad around me?" I couldn't take it anymore! It was killing me. She had to tell me what was on her mind.

"Well...nothing Bella. Nothing is wrong." She lied outrightly.

"No, I can see that there's something wrong. Tell me, please!" I would go out of my mind if she didn't tell me this instant!!

"Fine Bella. There IS something wrong, and you won't like it at all." She pouted and turned away.

"You guys aren't leaving again are you?" I whispered in horror.

"No, that's not it, but after I tell you you'll definitely want me to leave." She looked like she was on the verge of breaking into sobs.

"JUST TELL ME ALICE!"

"Okay fine. I guess I don't have the right to deny you anything anymore. Bella, Edward and I...we're kinda... having an affair." She looked up at my face expectantly, like she was waiting for the screaming to begin.

"You...and Edward..." It all made sense now! How he was so content with just staying friends! He loved Alice now, not me. How could this happen? My whole world was spinning with tragedy again, and Edward had caused it. For the second time. What did I do to deserve this?

"Bella. Bella I'm so sorry." Alice moved to put her tiny arms around my waist.

"No. It's okay. It's your choice, he wasn't mine anymore. I-I gotta go. Tell Selena and Brianna I'm not...okay." With that, I sped off at vampire speed.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh! Where's she going? What's she doing? What's gonna happen? Cliffy!!! I'll try to update before I leave to Science Fair Competitions. (nerdy, I know) If I can't, don't kill me!!!**


	10. In His Eyes

**Disclaimer: Twilight aint mine homey.**

**A/N: Surprise! The next chapter is here.**

**In His Eyes:**

**BPOV:**

I can't believe how many times I've bailed on my friends, how many times I've ditched them with no reason, and most of all, how many times I've gone through heartbreak. It's becoming a constant theme in my life, if you could call it a life. I think I've already died and gone to hell, and this is what I get.

I ran all the way to the Denali in Alaska. It seems like a long way to go, but for a vampire it's very calming. The wind rushing in my face, my feet barely touching the ground, I feel almost happy.

Tanya interrupted my sadness and said, "Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah Tanya, it is. I'm...not feeling very well at the moment." My eyes dipped down to the snow covered ground.

"What happened Bella? I can see that you're a vampire, and a beautiful one at that. What's wrong? You can tell me." Tanya had a caring look in her eyes, but I really just needed to be alone.

"It's okay Tanya, I'm just having some problems with Edward."

"Ha, he seems to cause many women problems." She said with a cynical tone.

"Thanks for coming out here. I'll be gone soon, don't worry." I said.

"No, no, I like having you here. Stay as long as you want!" With that, Tanya sped around after flashing me a wide grin, and ran off to her house.

I felt a little better after a night of mourning, and decided that I would go back to Forks today. Running was exhilarating once again, and I was able to get my mind off everything and just pay attention to the feel of it.

Yet, I didn't make it all the way to Forks. I felt an extreme pull of agony and anger and I just couldn't go any farther without buckling in the depth of the pain. I realized I was in a forest that was just on the edge of Forks, and I smelled another vampire present. Gathering all my willpower, I slowly and painfully got to my feet and began to search for the other vampire in the forest.

I finally spotted a little bit of curly blond hair, and I instantly thought of Jasper. It made sense right? He was an empath, so he could influence the emotions of people around him. That would explain the extreme amounts of pain and misery. Where is he? I continued to look for anymore signs of Jasper when I stumbled over what I thought was a bush and fell down flat on my face. Wow, even as a very graceful vampire, I'm clumsy.

The random shrub on the forest ground turned out to be Jasper, and I had fallen into his lap. I looked in his eyes, and my cold, dead heart began to beat again in double time.

**A/N: Short, yes. But I may upload another chapter today. Sorry if you're getting annoyed by all the short chapters, it's just that it seems so cool to stop in some place, you know? Well please review people! Jasperr4evrrr.**


	11. Falling Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME. Don't kill me! And I'm pretty sure I need a beta for this story. Anybody willing? PM me please!**

**Falling Again:**

**JPOV: (Jasper)**

Bella tripped over my legs and fell straight into my lap. I stared into her mesmerizing gold eyes, and lost track of all thought. All my pain and anger washed away in the one moment where our eyes met.

"Bella?" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I...left. To Denali. But now I'm coming back and, well, here I am..." Saying that, she gave off a strong wave of embarrassment and leaped off my lap to sit down a couple of inches in front of me.

"Are you okay? You look terrible." Oops. That has a double meaning. Leave it to me to say something really stupid to a woman as beautiful as my Bella. Wait, since when has she become _my _Bella?

"Thanks Jazz, that's exactly what I love to hear. No, I'm fine. I'm getting better than I was before. Going to Denali really cleared my mind." I felt her sadness with the mention of the past events and I threw over a veil of calmness.

"That's good to hear. And by the way, immortality suits you greatly." Indeed she was even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. Her mahogany hair was the exact shade envied by women all around. Her topaz eyes glittered in the dim sunlight and were captivating.

She smiled and suddenly the whole world was warmer. What is happening to me?

"I'm glad somebody thinks I'm pretty. And Jazz, are you okay? With all that has happened?" She was concerned about me, and that gave me a feeling I didn't even recognize.

"I'm getting better too. You calm me down a lot, I like talking to you." That wasn't supposed to slip out! I hope she doesn't take it in a bad way...

"I like talking to you too! Why don't you come back with me to my coven's house? We have more than enough guest bedrooms for you to stay in." She reached for my hand without even listening for my answer and started pulling me with all her strength. Finally, I gave in with a chuckle, and we were off to her house.

**BPOV:**

I reached for his hand and started pulling him as hard as I could until Jasper gave in and came with me to my house. Knowing that he was coming with me made me feel all warm inside, the way I felt with Edward before. What's happening to me?

Jasper got the bedroom right across the hall from me and I was glad. Even though we never sleep, we still keep up the pretences and buy beds and furniture of that sort. He slipped into his room and I saw nothing of him for the whole night. I spent my night pondering the feelings that were going through my head when I had encountered Jasper.

Could I really be falling for him?

**A/N: I personally love the Bella/Jasper couple. So cute. But maybe that's just because I love Jasper so much, idk. You'll see what happens. Review please(:**


	12. Here For You

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: This chapter isn't as good as the others since I'm writing it while I'm sick. Sorry!! And I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this story...  
**

**Here For You:**

**BPOV:**

"Good morning Jasper!" I said happily in the kitchen. I was reading the newspaper, waiting for the rest of my family to come downstairs. "What did you do last night?"

"I just sat there...and thought. I have a lot going through my head at the moment." Jasper said uneasily. Maybe my happiness was just too much for him. Knowing Jasper, he'll dwell on one measly thing for months.

"Would you care to enlighten me on your deep thoughts?" I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Many things...look Bella I don't know if I'll manage going to school today. It might be too much for me!" Jasper looked up at me with agony in his eyes. So he was still thinking about seeing Alice. I suddenly felt anger and want rushing through me. What was this? Jealousy? Jealous of _Alice_?

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." With that one sentence, I realized that I don't love Edward anymore, I love this wonderful man sitting in front of me, Jasper.

How could I possibly think that he would ever love me back? I was just plain old Bella, and that would never be good enough for anyone. I became overcome by the sadness of my thoughts, and Jasper looked up.

"Why do you feel so sad, Bella?" He had a concerned tone that made me feel wanted again.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just go to school, okay?" I raced out the door and into the driver's seat of my car. Even as a vampire, I still obeyed traffic laws. What can I say, I've been raised to abide by the laws!

"Finally we're here Bella! You drive so slowly!" Jasper groaned with a crooked smile on his face.

We walked out of the car to find Edward and Alice staring in surprise.

"Jasper? You're back!" Alice, being the little ball of sunshine that she is, rammed into Jasper at full speed and caught him in a hug. Jasper quickly squirmed out of her embrace and came to stand beside me, shoulders touching.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" I could see him in pain, and immediately wanted to throw my arms around his waist and erase all the sadness.

"I missed you. I am really sorry Jasper. Please forgive me." Alice was obviously not used to being treated this way by anyone, but certainly not from Jasper. Jasper grunted and walked to his first period class, which was the same as mine. We entered the classroom side by side, and all the other students had surprise all over their faces at seeing Jasper.

"Mr. Hale, you finally showed up for class." Mr. Morker said with a stern tone.

"Yes, sorry sir. I was sick with the flu, couldn't come to school." Mr. Morker scowled and turned to the blackboard and began his lesson.

"Flu? Ha. Lying's not good for the soul Jazz." I whispered so low, only vampire ears could pick it up.

Jasper turned and looked at me with a beautiful smile on his face. "Too bad." If I was still human, my heart would have stopped.

**A/N: Lah dee dah! You know what to do, review! (ooh! That rhymed!) Btw, check out my 2 other stories on my profile.**


	13. Figuring Out

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: I'm trying to make this chapter longer. Sorry if it's not!!**

**Figuring Out:**

**JPOV:**

I turned to smile at her and said, "Too bad." She was just so beautiful; it's hard to imagine ever loving Alice. I am actually GLAD Edward took Alice away from me, so I could discover Bella, and how amazing she is.

Like that, we remained in small talk for the rest of the day. We had almost every class together, luckily. I memorized her face, her body, the way she smiles, the way her eyes light up, and all her emotions. If I had one wish, I would wish that Bella would love me back.

**APOV: **

"Whoa!" I screamed. I vision had just come to me and it was outrageous.

"Whoa it is..." Edward said with a speculative look. "How did I not catch Jasper falling for my Bella?"

"Since when has she become your Bella, hmm..?" I glared at Edward. How could Jasper fall for Bella? I thought he still loved me... Though it's totally fine considering Edward and I are having an affair. I just have leftover jealousy I guess.

"Sorry, sorry! Force of habit. Alice, you know I love you, and only you." Edward's eyes blazed and I knew I couldn't doubt him if I tried.

"Yeah, I know." I said and kissed him deeply.

**BPOV:**

Another day passes, another day I spend wishing Jasper would love me back. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes, and my cold stone heart melts like butter. I didn't even feel this strongly for Edward, and I thought that was true love!

I'm getting to be obsessive. I analyze every single move of Jasper's. Every time he talks, I commit his voice to memory. I'm going to have to tell him about this sooner or later... Let's hope for later, shall we?

No, I can't have thoughts like that. I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell him I love him tonight.

I spent the rest of my school day worrying and fretting about what would happen tonight. Whether he would run away in disgust or wrap his arms around me and hold me tight, it was unknown and soon to be found out.

The whole day, Jasper was giving me funny looks, and always seemed very distant when I talked to him. Perhaps he's already realized that I love him, and thought it was his fault that he was leading me on. Maybe he's trying to tell me, "I don't like you back, sorry!" Whatever it is, I am going to find out.

We race to the car in the rain and this time, Jasper drives.

"Finally we reach home! When you were driving, I saw old women passing us!!!" Jasper exclaimed. I just laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. To tell the truth, I was just happy that he was talking to me so teasingly. Would he still be like this after I told him I loved him?

After hours of going through different conversations in my head, I was interrupted by Jasper bursting into my room.

"Bella! I can't take it anymore! What are you so worried about?" His face looked wild and his hair was in a tangled mess on top of his head, but I liked it.

"Um...Jasper I don't think I'm ready to tell you...but I will." This is it. I am now going to tell him my true feelings.

"Before you do that, Bella, there's something I want to tell you." Jasper now looked uncertain.

"Okay...You go first." This way, I have more time to get ready for doomsday.

"Bella," He sighed beautifully. "I haven't thought much about how I would tell you this. Should it be romantic? Or should it be teasing and happy? I'm not sure about any of that. But the one thing I am sure of is this. I love you more than anything in the world, and since the day I saw you, gravity didn't hold me to the Earth, you did." Jasper had a crooked smile on his face when he finished his last sentence. If I were human, my heart would be thudding and pounding in double time, and be close to stopping!

I grinned wildly and said, "Well said Mr. Hale." And leaped at him with my arms open wide. I caught him in a tight embrace that I would never let go.

He reached down and pulled my chin up with one finger so I was looking straight into his twinkling eyes. He dipped his head down, and pressed his cold, stone lips into mine. The feeling was overwhelming me! As our lips touched, sparks flew, and I knew Jasper and I were meant to be.

**A/N: I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!! (: Reviews please.**


	14. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Disclaimer: ****Malheureusement, je ne suis pas propriétaire de la magnifique livre Twilight. Cette honneur va à Stephenie Meyer. (: Oh yes. Google Translatee is ahmazingggg!**

**A/N: I personally like this chapter because I love Shane(: && this chap is dedicated to my besttieee, preetii(:**

**It's Getting Hot in Here:**

**JPOV:**

I couldn't have been happier than I am right now. Bella loves me, and I can call her MINE. No longer is my Bella devoted to my brother, Edward. We'll have to tell them what happened between us yesterday. I mean seriously, no sane person would try to keep something important from a psychic and a mind reader!

Bella rushed downstairs hurriedly, and crashed right into me.

"Oh! Sorry Jazz. Didn't see you there." She said and smiled her beautiful smile. I could feel the embarrassment emanating from her.

"Bells, even as a vampire, you're still klutzy. What are we going to do with you?" I smiled and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. I dipped her down like we were dancing, and placed a row of light kisses on from her neck to her right ear. She giggled and sighed in delight. How I loved that carefree laugh of hers, and that perfect, beautiful smile.

"Jazzy, stop it! We're going to be late for school!!" Bella laughed.

"Like I really care..." I rolled my eyes and set her down. She slipped her hand into mine, and held on tightly.

**BPOV:**

I loved the feeling of Jasper's warm hand surrounding mine. I loved the way he chuckled, and his eyes twinkled playfully. I loved his lightly tousled, curly blond hair that seemed to be perfect. I loved him, and he was finally mine.

We slipped into my car without waiting for the rest of my coven, knowing that they would arrive at school in another car. Today, instead of obeying all speed limits, I whizzed through the roads like I was being chased by police. I almost ran over some random hobo eating nachos on the street!

"Whoa there Bella, what's the rush? You never drive like this." Jasper said with a light smile.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's so we have some time to just...hang out? And maybe show people that we're together?" I've seen the way other girls look at him, and I'm going to set them all straight. Jasper is mine, and only mine, so back off.

"Hmm. Jealous are we? Anything you wish." Jasper grinned and took hold of my hand. Good thing we had already arrived at school, or we would have crashed. I still can't control my emotions when he looks at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. They have so much depth to them, I feel like I'm about to drown.

I parked the car in my usual spot and leaned into Jasper to kiss him.

"Whoaa!!! Rated R material!! Someone call the fire department, because it's getting _hot _in here!!" Shane suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking like he just woke up from a long nap. That invisibility power of his...

"Shane?!" Jasper and I chorused.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I screamed.

"God, stop screaming. I just wanted to see what you were talking about, and then you got all ooh I love you, and I want to show people we're together, because I don't want those other sluts looking at him that way!"

"Shut up Shane!" I loved Shane, but he could be really annoying sometimes...

"Dude, get out." Jazz had a playful smirk on his perfect face.

"Fine then. Be all rude. I'll leave you to your..._studies._" Shane winked and jumped out of the car.

Oh Shane.

**A/N: Haha. Sorry it's kinda short. But I felt like it wouldn't go well if I didn't stop it there. Review please! (:**


	15. Jealousy Walks This Way

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: Yeah, some people said that they don't like the Edward/Alice pairing. Neither do I, but I love Jasper & Bella. And this story wouldn't be very good if I changed it BACK to Edward/Bella. Sorry!! Thanks to aliceandjasperlover4ever, your review was really amazingly nice!!**

**Jealousy Walks This Way:**

**APOV:**

Jasper and Bella strolled casually into the lunchroom, holding hands and laughing. What were they laughing about? I remember when Jazzy used to hold my hand like that. I felt a sense of safety, that he was mine and no one else's. I guess not...

I shouldn't be thinking like this though. I should be happy that he's found another soul after I wronged him so badly. I looked over to Edward, and saw his face twitching with jealousy.

"So Edward, wishing you never came to me for love?" I asked angrily.

"No dear, that's not it. It's just that...seeing Bella like that...I've never seen her so happy." I do half wish that I was Bella at the moment, but I can't leave Edward. I have to make up my mind. There is no going back, and I'll stay with Edward for the rest of eternity.

Jazz and Bella walked over to our table and sat down across from us.

"Hey. What's up?" Bella asked with a slight smile on her face.

"We already know Bellsie." I giggled. I know she hates that nickname. Hopefully, being with my best friend Bella will get rid of all this irrational jealousy that I'm feeling.

"Ugh!! Aliceeeee! We can't have ANY secrets in this family, can we?" She put on a fake irritated face.

"Not with a psychic and mind reader for siblings you can't." Edward spoke up for the first time since Bella and Jasper arrived. He smiled warmly at Bella. "I'm very happy for you Bella."

She smiled back, and there was no sign of pain or sadness in her once chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks. And I forgive you guys totally."

Jasper also looked happier than ever. He looked happier than he ever was when he was with me. Does that mean that I don't bring him happiness? Is Bella a better girlfriend than me? There I go with the jealousy again, Bella is my best friend and sister, and Jasper is my fellow brother I once loved. This is how it is, and this is how it will be.

**JPOV:**

I haven't been happier in my life. Bella and I are sitting at our normal table, chattering happily with my old coven, and my new coven. Maybe, now that we are together, we'll move back with the Cullens. I'd love to live with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, Alice, and Edward again. It'll be like the good old times, but with Bella. It doesn't seem like people could be this happy, but my life is as perfect as can be.

Oh, if I only knew how short-lived our happiness would be.

**A/N: Ohhh! Clifffyyy! I'll try to update again today. If I can't...sorry!!! (: Reviews please. They make my day. :) **


	16. Living In the Past

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: This story is going to end soon. But it's has to finish with a bang, so of course, I'm gonna make a fight. Oh yes. (:**

**Living In the Past:**

**BPOV:**

We were always so happy, it didn't feel right. It was impossible for someone to stay this joyful for such a long time. 3 months, and nothing tragic has happened. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...something's going to happen. I know it.

"Bella, why do you feel so anxious? What's wrong?" Concern was in Jasper's voice.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like something bad is going to happen to us." I felt unshed tears stinging in my eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here with you." Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held on to me tightly. But his warm embrace wasn't enough to soothe my fears. Instead, I just put them out of my mind. For the next couple of weeks, I began to believe that my life would be like this, happy and joyful. There was no doubting it.

The thirst became unbearable, and I knew it was time to hunt again.

"Jazz, I need to hunt. Come with me?" I pleaded.

"Okay!" Like Jazz needed a reason to hunt. We began to quench our thirst with our vegetarian diet when we smelled another vampire present in the forest. Déjà vu...

But this vampire scent was not one I recognized. This was someone else, someone new, hunting in OUR lands. We traced the scent until we came to a stop in front of a short woman with long, brown hair. It was darker than mine, and so beautiful and silky!

Jasper sucked in a surprised breath, and the woman turned around. Does he know her? Does he know her _well?_

"Jasper? Is that _you?_" The woman certainly recognized Jasper, and with some fondness in her eyes too. Hmm.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" So this is Maria. When Jasper told me his story, he did seem to edit things out. Maybe they had a romantic past that he never told me about.

"Ah Jazz. I've missed you so. Come here and give Maria a hug!" Maria smiled widely and stepped towards Jasper with her arms wide open. Jasper put his arms around her, but quickly withdrew them.

"Hm. Who is this?" Maria seemed to just have spotted me next to Jazz.

"_This _is Bella, Jasper's MATE." I felt the need to emphasize the word mate, just to show her that Jazz was mine, and not hers.

"Jasper's mate, are you? Well Jazzy, you never told me you'd moved on..." Maria had a frown on her tiny Mexican face.

"Well, he did. Don't live in the past honey!" I told her in a fake sweet voice. I barely knew her, and I already hated her.

Jasper smiled a tiny smile and said, "We were just finishing up here, so we'll be heading back to our home. Maria, would you please refrain from hunting around here? It'll be too conspicuous."

"Aren't you going to invite me to your home, darling? Is this the kind of southern hospitality you show for long lost friends?" Maria smiled angelically.

"No, I'm sorry. Whatever was I thinking?" Jazz said sarcastically. Maria didn't catch it. "Would you care to come to our house? I live with the rest of my coven, Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"Sure thing Jazzy." Maria hopped toward us and stuck her tiny little fingers through Jasper's hand.

This isn't good, is it?

**A/N: Nobody guessed this, did they? I so hate Maria. :x Anyways, reviews pleaseee! (:**


	17. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: Voila. The next chapter is here!!! I'm trying to figure out how to wrap this up...**

**Catching Up:**

**BPOV:**

I glared at Maria, how dare she do this? Doesn't she understand, Jasper is mine, and only mine. What if she has come here to take him away? My eyes began to sting with the tears I would never be able to shed, and Jazzy looked over at me. His eyes were full of comfort, warmth, love, and somehow, I was reassured.

**JPOV:**

Maria? Seriously, why is she here? I thought I ditched her a long time ago back down South...

Bella was feeling very anxious, worried, and heartbroken. Why would she feel like that? God I wish I could know the reasons behind the emotions. I would kill whatever was making my Bella feel so terrible!

"Jazzy, why are you so quiet? We've got many decades worth catching up to do!" Maria giggled, and glared at Bella. "Why don't you go busy yourself with something else dear? This'll take some time, we go back far don't we Jazzy?"

Oh dear. "Um. Yes Maria. We... do go back." She's not going to tell Bella about...us is she? Oh god no. Maria go die in a hole!!!! Hearing my thoughts, Edward smirked and grinned like the crazy boy he is.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll stay here with my Jasper." With that, Bella leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. It felt like she was about to pull away, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. I chuckled and looked down at her.

"You like that, don't ya?" I slipped in to my Southern accent.

"Sure do, baby." She giggled and sat on my lap. Maria looked bored, but I could feel lust, want, jealousy, and pure hatred emanating from her. What was that supposed to mean? Lust and want for me, she wanted me. But can I really blame her for wanting me? Yet again, Edward looked over and rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and Maria had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"What are you doing Jazzy?"

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind." I looked at Maria, and saw how she had changed. Her face had taken a sadder look, and she dressed very gloomy. It was all gray and dark blue. Wonder why that happened...

"So Maria, one big question. Why are you here?" Not trying to be rude but really, what the heck was she doing here?

"Well...okay. So I had all my land down south when you were still with me, but when you left... it went haywire on me. Everything started to fall apart, and I just couldn't find anyone as good as you. My heart throbbed for you and I couldn't spend a day without wondering where my Jasper was now. I would always be sad, wishing that I could see your beautiful face once more... and after many years of depression I decided I would start a new life up north." It felt like she was editing something out, but I let her go on.

"So I headed towards here, and that's when I caught your scent! So I followed it but first I hunted. And you found me while I was hunting. So that's pretty much what I've done. So... tell me about you, honey. Looks like you got loads going on!" Maria chuckled darkly.

I told Maria much of what happened, and she was very intrigued by the war between us and the newborns. She was also appalled of our truce with the werewolves, and the fact that she would have to abide by it until she left here. Bella was listening to my story intently.

"So this is your new mate, Jazz?" Maria asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is. I love her so much; I wouldn't give her up for anyone." I close the matter with that sentence. I could feel how angry Maria felt, and I hoped she wouldn't do anything rash...

"Jazz, I'm going to go upstairs. I'll be back soon, okay?" Bella was leaving me downstairs, and I saw that I was going to be alone with Maria.

Oh god.

**A/N: I'm probably doing 2 or 3 more chapters. And then...it is done!!! (: Reviews please. I know, this chappie was boring. I'll make the next one better. PROMISE!**


	18. Feel the Wrath

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: Thanks to Aliceandjasperlover4ever who gave me my 50****th**** review!! Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed. You guys are awesome (:**

**Feel the Wrath:**

**JPOV:**

Why did Bella leave me alone with Maria...?

"Oh Jasper... I've missed you so." Maria sighed and fluttered her long eyelashes. She looked at me with those crimson red eyes.

"Sorry..." What else was I to say? I've missed you too? No I didn't!!!

"I thought about you day after day! All you can say is sorry?" She spat angrily.

"I missed you too!!!" Is that good enough?

"That's better. Jazz, I know you love me too. So you don't need to say anything..."

"Excuse me?" I would've choked if I were human.

"Don't deny it!!! Now come here!" She launched herself at me and caught me in a hug. Her tiny little lips smacked down hard on mine and pulled back in surprise.

"What're you doing?!" I screamed. What the heck?!

"Jasper you ruined it!" Maria looked resentful. Resenting the attack? "Now give me a proper kiss baby!"

No way you crazy woman!! What is wrong with her? Doesn't she that I love my beautiful, wonderful Bella?

"Maria, I'm sorry, but I love Bella, not you..." I tried to tell her in the most gentlemanly way possible. I felt her get extremely angry, and it looked like she was about to explode.

"You will pay for this Jasper Whitlock! Feel the wrath of my army!" She cried out with rage in her eyes.

"...You lied to me." She had an army! She's going to attack!!!! This is no time for me to fall apart, we've got to figure out a plan.

"Oh yes, but it was only backup. You will regret this Jasper. You will..." And slowly she ran out of the door. I stood in the moonlight and saw her retreating figure slowly disappear into the darkness of the night.

Why can't we ever have some peace and quiet here?

**A/N: Very short, yes. But it's suspense!! The next chapter will probably be longer. I hope. I'm having a bit of writer's block... Oh well. Review.**


	19. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: ****La dee dahh. Thenexttchappieissherreee!!! **

**Preparations:**

**BPOV:**

I heard everything that was happening downstairs; I just wanted to see how everything would play out by itself. So, I decided to leave Jazzy and Maria alone, and find out what happens. Things played out badly...Maria attacked Jazz with a kiss!! That's called personal assault you know... I raced downstairs to find Jazz with his head in his hands.

"Jazz, are you okay?" I pulled lightly on his hands, and they came loose.

"Yeah, I am...but she's planning to attack us!!!" His eyes were wild.

"I heard everything that was happening... and I don't hold you responsible for any of it." I said and gave him a gentle smile. Jasper didn't even want Maria to kiss him. It wasn't his fault that Maria was a psychotic little vampire. There are a lot of those these days aren't there?

"Thank you Bells." He turned his head to see the rest of our family enter the family room with sullen expressions on their faces. "I guess it's another war isn't it?"

Emmett suddenly jumped up and shouted, "OH YES. YES YES YES YES. I will crush them to fine powder! I will make their ashes run away from me. This will be fun!!!" He was so hyper, it looked like he was a four year old who just got what they wanted for Christmas.

Jazz smiled and said, "We'll have to organize a meeting tonight with the wolves and the other vamps that are living here."

"I'm on it!" Alice's wind chime voice made everything seem happier. Rosalie wandered into the closets to find the perfect outfits for everyone during the battle. I just stayed with Jasper, consoling him. I mean, I would be in pieces if Jake wanted to kill me!

Many hours passed with us sitting in our warm embrace, I'm not exactly sure. After some time we got a phone call. I quickly jumped up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Cullen household. This is Bella." I said in a surprisingly cheery tone.

"Hey Bella. Sounding good! I have called to schedule a war meeting. We seem to have those often, don't we?" Sam chuckled lightly.

"Haha, it seems like everyday! What time would suit you best?"

"How about 3:00 AM in the meadows?"

"Sounds good! See you soon Sam."

"Goodbye Bellsie!" He laughed when he called me by my childhood nickname.

"Bye bye Sammy." I know he hated that nickname. But it was so funny when he got pissed. "You all heard that right?" With vampires, you never know.

"Yeah!"

"Well then, it's 2:15, let's get going!" With that, we were off to the meadows, to prepare for the upcoming battle.

When we got there, Jasper left my side to become the instructor for everyone. He taught them all about the newborn vampire army that we would be fighting, and what their strengths and weaknesses would be.

We each had our sparring partners, and mine was none other than Edward. But don't worry; I don't feel a spark of love of him anymore. Just brotherly love.

"Bells, I still can't bring myself to fight you!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on Edward. Would you prefer that I get hurt in battle? For real?" I taunted.

"No way!!" He looked shocked.

"Then bring it Eddie boy!" The rest of the night went on like this, us fighting both verbally and physically. Later, I changed partners so I was with Emmett. He would actually fight me and not be afraid to hurt me!

By the end of the night, when morning was approaching quickly, I felt like I was much, much better than before. We all agreed that we should not go to school today since Maria at the school would be a disaster!

We went back home and awaited for the impending doom.

**A/N: Ohhhh. Like it? Next chappie will surely be the fight!! Reviews are a writer's gold. (:**


	20. Battle of Doom

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: ****...**** I really have nothing say here. Surprising right?**

**Battle of Doom:**

**BPOV:**

"So what exactly brought this big battle on? Hmm...?" Brianna desperately tried to catch up. She hated not knowing what was going on. Although after being with Jasper for some time, using her powers, she knows who Maria is and told the rest of my other coven.

"Yeah, gosh I mean really. I am like so freakin' confuzzled!!!" Shane smiled.

"Why are you talking all...weird?" Seriously...confuzzled?

"He's trying to act girly. Don't ask why because I have no idea..." Alex said with a smile. Oh Shane could always put a smile on my face even in the darkest of moments.

We all shared a good, long laugh before we smelled the scent of many vampires. That stopped our mirth and we took one long look at eachother before we plunged into the darkness of the night.

There were about 30 of them; they all seemed to be newborns except for Maria and her one comrade. Maria was flanked by the slightly older woman, and one of the buffest newborn vampires. They were spread out in a V shaped formation, and looked menacing. It made me want to run in terror, but when I thought of what Maria did to Jasper, my feet rooted in place and I took my battle stance.

"Bring on the terror Mariah!" Shane screamed.

"IT'S MARIA. NOT MARIAH. GOSH!" Maria shouted with her shrill little voice. It was almost lost in the winds. Maria moved seemed to wave at us and her whole army charged. We planned to split up the army, 10 for the wolves, 10 for my old coven, and 8 newborns for the Cullens. Maria and her comrade would be taken down by Jasper and I, just to give her a taste of our vengeance.

We fought fiercely and the attacking army's numbers were going down drastically. Finally, there were about 6 more newborns to be taken down, and Maria and her comrade were the only two left.

It was our turn to fight. We slowly waltzed over to where Maria was standing and glared at her.

"Are you ready to be pummeled?" I sneered.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Maria retorted with an angry twist to her face. "Jasper, stand aside. I don't want to hurt you."

While we began to argue with Maria, her fellow vampire friend attacked me from behind, bringing me down hard on the rough ground. She threw a punch into my stomach and I felt like throwing up. I desperately tried to stand up but Maria's vampire friend kicked me in on of my arms, and I was thrown to the ground again. I felt the pain sear through my arm, it was surely broken.

"Bella!" Jasper's voice whipped as he tried to locate me in the darkness.

"No!! You keep fighting Maria! Don't let your guard down!" After I screamed, Jasper turned his head to see Maria leaping towards him. But the image of Jazz faded like ghost. He moved so quickly, he seemed to have disappeared.

Fires were everywhere, burning the remains of the torn up newborn vampires. I was thrown to the ground so close to one, I could feel my hair begin to burn up slightly.

"Bella!!" Edward shouted, "Get away from the fire!" I looked up and saw anger in Maria's comrade's eyes. She leaped towards me, trying to push me into the fire but I dodged her body and she flew into the fiery pit. We could hear her keening and screaming louder than anything else and it was sickening.

Maria looked over with rage glistening in her flint black eyes. She screamed in frustration and decided that she would finish me off herself. She ran towards me faster than Jasper could come to defend me and fell right on top of me.

"You're not going to live much longer. Do you have any last words?" She looked like a mad woman!

"What are you, the typical evil villain in cartoons?" With that, I threw her off me. For some reason, I felt a surge of new power run through me and I attacked Maria with all my newly found strength. I grabbed whatever I could and pulled. It came loose without a second pull and I finally looked down at what I was holding.

It was the severed head of Maria.

**A/N: I hope I portrayed the battle scene correctly. It's kind of hard... review please. Thanks to everyone who constantly reviews. It really motivates me to write more chapters!! And I'm sorry, the story's almost over!**


	21. Unwanted Visitors

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: Dum de dum dum dum. (: Oh and remember, New moon never happened...**

**Unwanted Visitors:**

**BPOV:**

I quickly threw Maria's head into the fire. I tore up the rest of her body and chucked that into the fiery pile too. Her body turned into ashes at the bottom, and we all let out great breaths of relief.

But the danger wasn't gone yet. From the distance, even with our vampire eyes, we could only see tiny hooded creatures moving towards us. They became clearer and what we saw was terrifying. Oh yes, I've never seen them in person but I have heard the stories. It was the Volturi.

A tiny vampire girl stepped forward and said, "Aw. It seems we've missed the battle. Again. Why does this always happen Felix??" She sounded exasperated.

"I am not sure Jane...I would love to take part in a fight again." Felix said, his cold crimson red eyes looking at me. "And who is this?"

"I am Bella, Jasper's mate." I said proudly.

"Last time we came, wasn't Alice Jasper's mate?" Felix asked.

"With time, we change Felix." Jasper's words seemed to sum up all of our troubles for the last 40 years.

"Hmm. Okay, whatever. I guess we have no work for us here..." Felix said with a dark chuckle.

"Wait. We have some basic details, but we would like more information from you." Jane demanded. "Who was the leader and where did she come from?"

"The leader of this newborn army was Maria, and she came from the South. Bella here took her down." Jazz smiled at me, and I was dazzled. I remember when I used to be dazzled by Edward... It seems like lifetimes ago.

"Maria was one of my old comrades, and she had some romantic interest in me. She tried to kiss me and I refused. She got furious and wanted to kill Bella so I would turn to her again." Why is it always me? What _is_ it with these vampires?

"Haha. This one seems to bring out many vengeances in vampires." Jane smiled angelically and looked at Felix. "Let's go, I'm bored."

"Yes Jane." Felix purred. He looked towards me once more and said, "You look fine young Bella." He smirked and sped away.

We all looked at eachother and broke into hysterical laughter.

"That was awesome!!" Emmett shouted. He was smiling crazily. He was going to say something else but he was cut off by Rosalie, pressing her lips to his in full force. Alice and Edward embraced fiercely.

"Jazz." I whispered.

"Bella." When he said my name, I got those darn butterflies in my stomach. We jumped into a soft kiss and I finally felt whole.

**A/N: I'm writing an epilogue to this. Probably. If I get enough reviews asking for it... If I don't, then I'll write my next story! Review. (:**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas propriétaire Twilight :( En Francais!!**

**A/N: The story is FINISHED! Does anyone know how to add a prologue to the beginning of the story? I would like to do that...**

**Epilogue:**

**BPOV:**

Our lips touched, and a fire broke out. It was beautiful and the sparks were almost unbearable. At that moment, I knew Jasper was the one that I would spend the rest of eternity with.

School was now much more bearable, since Jasper was in every single one of my classes. The things you could get from the female advisors!

"Hi, I'm Kathryn Newton, but you can call me Katie. What's your name?" A bubbly blond was my English project partner.

"Newton? Are you related to Mike Newton by any chance?" I wonder who Mike got married to...

"Oh yeah, Grandpa Mike? He's awesome. And so is Grandma Jess!" Mike and Jess, eh? Well that's not surprising.

"I also have a god grandmother named Lauren. I don't really like her, she's really mean to people. Her daughters are also... well...bitches."

Hmph. Figures.

"Hey, here comes Andrew Crowley! He's related to Tyler Crowley." Whoa... Small town!

Andrew walked to our table and winked at me. "Hey there beautiful. What's your name?" He tried flirting, but didn't succeed.

Jasper walked over and looked menacing without even trying. "Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?!" Andrew looked like a deer in headlights!

"Uhh...um... This is your girlfriend? Sorry dude!!!" He started to run away but he tripped over a chair and fell down flat on his face. We starting to crack up and I held a hand out to him. He stuttered a "Thanks..." and walked in a daze to his seat. Poor kid.

"Mm. I love you Jasper."

"As I love you." He smiled, and my cold dead heart beat once more.

**A/N: It's short, but I just wanted a little tidbit on how they went back to school. I'm writing my new story, Forever and Always, now. Check it out! Anyways, review. (:**


End file.
